Whiskers On Kittens
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: As soon as the clock ticks over to Christmas, Kuwabara gives Eikichi her first Christmas present.


**Author's Note:** This was written as a Christmas request on tumblr, but I decided to post it here too. (I meant to post it sooner, but I sort of forgot? So enjoy some late Christmas fluff!)

 **Word Count:** 800

* * *

Kuwabara was laying on his bed with his head hanging over the end, eyes locked on the alarm clock on his desk, and he was just enjoying the quietness. The quiet used to freak him out, especially when weird spirits stopped in to mess with him, but he liked the quiet now. After fighting against demons and all that other weird stuff, it was nice to just do nothing. The next day he and Shizuru were going to celebrate Christmas, which meant the two of them filling their small apartment with loud Christmas music and shouting to hear each other while laughing. Because they always laughed at Christmas, since they normally spent it alone.

Well, Kuwabara wasn't completely alone with Shizuru this Christmas. His parents were off in England somewhere, but there was going to be one more person involved in their holiday tradition. Maybe person was too strong of a word, but Kuwabara didn't like calling Eikichi his pet. The cat was more like his friend, not something that he just owned, and right now the cat was curled up on his stomach and purring contentedly. It was going to be Eikichi's first Christmas in the Kuwabara household, and Shizuru had already teased him about all of the cat gifts he had stuffed in the stocking in the living room.

 **11:59**

The cat deserved nice things for Christmas, right? Especially since Kuwabara had been so busy lately with all of the demon crap, which had kept him away from home a lot of the time. Kuwabara was just going to have to make up for it with awesome gifts! His sis could laugh all she wanted, but he'd caught her sneaking a toy or two into Eikichi's stocking. The cat on his stomach started to stretch out of her tight ball, and Kuwabara absently reached down to scratch behind one of her ears.

 **12:00**

Finally! Kuwabara carefully scooped Eikichi into his arms as he pulled himself into a sitting position, and he held the cat up to rub their noses together while he staggered to his feet. Hanging with his head off of the bed had given him a little bit of a head rush, but he was feeling okay now. He kept Eikichi in the crook of one arm as he opened his closet, and he reached up for the little wrapped lump on the top shelf. With the wrapped gift in one hand and Eikichi in the other, he sat down on the center of his floor.

 _Meow!_

Eikichi's head butted against his knee after he set her on the floor, and he waved the wrapped gift in the air for a moment. It was now after midnight, which made it officially Christmas, so it was time for Eikichi to receive her first Christmas present. He let her little paws swipe at the gift for a moment before setting it on the ground, and he kept his laughter quiet as she immediately started tearing into the bright wrapping paper.

It only took moments for Eikichi to rip the paper to shreds and get to her present, and Kuwabara leaned back against the side of his bed as Eikichi tentatively tapped at the bright orange stuffed mouse with a paw. She jumped as the moved mouse rattled against the scraps of wrapping paper, and he watched as she moved her body into a pouncing position. Her head dropped low to the ground as her butt waved in the air, and she was completely silent as she jumped into the air.

Kuwabara pushed his fist against his mouth to keep from laughing too loud as Eikichi and the stuffed mouse went rolling across his bedroom floor, and he could hear Eikichi making quiet sounds as she wrestled with her new toy. He knew that Shizuru would be in to wake him at the crack of dawn and that he should get some sleep, but he enjoyed watching his little friend play with her new toy for a little while longer. Because Eikichi deserved to have a fun first Christmas, and he deserved to have a little fun himself.

On Eikichi's next pass, he swiped the mouse and held it in the air for her to bat at with her paws. He trailed the toy across the floor to watch her slither after it before pouncing, and they kept playing until Eikichi locked her teeth around the toy and then moved up into his lap. She curled up in his lap around the toy and closed her eyes, clearly worn out, and Kuwabara reached down to scratch behind an ear so he could hear her purr.

Sleep sounded like a good idea. Besides, he needed to be well-rested so he could give Eikichi all of her other presents in the morning.


End file.
